


lips sealed, secret kept

by aIIegro (orphan_account)



Series: supernatural fiction [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aIIegro
Summary: your son is a secret that no one must know. his father? out of the picture. castiel? he’s...something special.





	lips sealed, secret kept

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr

“Remember, (S/N),” you reminded your son gently as you prepared dinner. “You must not let anyone see you.” You looked over his shoulder at the picture he was doodling. The poor kid was only seven and growing fast. You just hoped he understood why. You were a well known hunter, and you would do anything to make sure he stayed under the radar. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, watching you sadly. “I just wish I could meet other kids.”

“I know,” you replied, and put down your utensils to walk over and ruffle his hair. “I wish you could, I really do.” You gave him a quick side hug and returned to the stove. You absentmindedly stirred the bubbling pasta sauce in the pot as you thought about your son’s future. Out of the blue, you heard you phone ring. You checked the caller ID before answering. 

“Hey, Dean,” you greeted sweetly, keeping an eye yon your pot. “What’s up?”

“Nice to hear from you (Y/N),” he chuckled, Sam turning down the music in the background. “We got a hunt coming up and we need ya. We’re on our way right now, and if we keep going we’ll probably get to you by tomorrow. We’re sending Cas ahead of us, he should be there in a minute.”

“Yeah, okay,” you replied, frantically trying to hurry S/N away from sight. “Gotcha. See you later!” You hung up abruptly. You started to panic. 

“(S/N)!” you called, waving him up the stairs. “Hurry-“

Before you could finish, you heard the dreaded sound of wings flapping behind you. You squeezed your eyes shut and just imagine the confused face on the poor angel. 

“Hello, (Y/N),” Castiel said, a hint of confusion gracing his voice. “Who’s child is this?” You could feel his puppy dog eyes staring at your back. You remained silent. 

“(Y/N)?” You nearly jumped in shock as you heard his voice get close to your ear. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m good,” you murmured, trying to step around him. Just as you were about to pass him, he grabbed your arm. “Let go, Castiel.” 

“No,” Cas replied, concerned. “This child...is he yours?”

You stared him in the eyes. Admitting he was would be a beacon for every dark thing to grace this god forsaken planet. Every safe space you had built for (S/N) would be crumbling down. You had done everything for him. You invested so much to protect the only thing that you could love. Every demon that had beat you down was gone, but not for long. They would be back for more, and if one should find your poor son, it would be the end of all things you sacrificed yourself for. But this was Cas. The great Castiel, with the puppy dog eyes and the tilted head. The angel that tried his hardest. The best of the best. You knew he could love you, and you knew you loved him already. 

You trusted him. 

“You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“Why not, (Y/N)?”

“Because that was how I protected him.” You felt your eyes burn, but you blinked and tried to make them disappear. 

“I can protect him now.” Cas smiled at (S/N) before turning back to you. “You don’t have to protect him on your own anymore.” 

“Why?”

“You’re important to me,” he replied, resting a hand on your shoulder. “And if he is your son, then he is important to me as well.”

“I...” You hesitated, reaching for his hand and placing it on your cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas smiled, watching you intently. He winked at your son, who remained quiet near the stairs. “Anything for you, (Y/N).”

With a teary giggle, you threw yourself onto the angel, hugging him tight. For a split second, Cas was hesitant, but he embraced you anyways. You broke apart for a moment to pull (S/N) in. The three of you stayed in the perfect little paradise before untangling from each other. For the first time in a while, everything was happy. Everything was perfect. You felt like no demon could get you. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is kinda up for interpretation, you decide who said “i love you” first


End file.
